Princess Abalone
__NOEDITSECTION__ Princess Abalone is created by SeaWing1983 (aka Candy Bagels). Please do not use without my permission- she is my main OC. Coding by Flare. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#000; background: radial-gradient(circle at 50% 50%, #fff 10%, transparent 1px), radial-gradient(circle at 50% 50%, #ffffb2 20%, transparent 1px), radial-gradient(circle at 50% 100%, #FFF44F 50%, transparent 1px); background-color: #A9F5D0; background-size: 50px 50px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Background Information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | SeaWing1983/Candy Bagels |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Coding | Flare0324 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Kind, Caring |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Aqua |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Abalone |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Bambi - hippo campus |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#000; background: radial-gradient(circle at 50% 50%, #fff 10%, transparent 1px), radial-gradient(circle at 50% 50%, #ffffb2 20%, transparent 1px), radial-gradient(circle at 50% 100%, #FFF44F 50%, transparent 1px); background-color: #A9F5D0; background-size: 50px 50px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character Information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 17 (26 in Dragon Years) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | SeaWing Princess, Warrior |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | SeaWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | Bring peace to her tribe and Pyrrhia |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Kingdom of the Sea |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Ninegills (Twin brother), Parakeet (Sister in law), Swan the Sea/RainWing (Niece), Conure (Nephew) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Shadowrunner, Skylar, Comet the Night/SkyWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers | Regular SeaWing powers |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Long powerful tail, very sharp talons, great fighting skills. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | |} |} Description Princess Abalone is a female animus SeaWing who lives in the Kingdom of the Sea. Her body build is average, and along her ridge and underbelly, she has the average spines and webbing, except a little longer. She has the royal sewing pattern on the underside of her wings. She has mostly the same pattern of her twin brother, Prince Ninegills except the colors are slightly different. She has an under belly with a mother-of-pearl coloring, her main scales are a light blue with ocean blue accents on her horns, gills, webbing and wing membranes. She has nine gills instead of eight like her brother and her eyes are a blue-green hazel color. Abalone always wears a diamond shaped tanzanite necklace on a silver chain to symbolize her relation to SeaWing royalty. She also has other pearl necklaces and small abalone earrings shaped like a small dove. The only thing she wears going into battle is her tanzanite necklace. She also wears a small belt with small pouches for different herbs and medicines for healing whenever she travels although, she doesn't wear it frequently. Back Story Princess Abalone was born at the same time as her twin brother, Prince Ninegills, on a night with two full moons, the largest and the smallest. She wanted to serve her mother and tribe so she joined the forces. She served in the army for most of her life and is a very good fighter since she trained since her childhood. She was never really interested in love, so she usually spends her days training and studying. She is very good in school and enjoys science, and english. She loves parrots and therefore, visits the Rainforest Kingdom very frequently. She also goes there to visit her brother's mate and dragonets. She is also a very good healer, and was taught the ways of healing of all seven dragon tribes. Now she is constantly helping her tribe with charity work and volunteering. Allies 'Prince Ninegills' He is her twin brother and best friend. They have a good brother-sister relationship and will help each other at any cost. 'Shadowrunner, Skylar & Comet' They met through Ninegills and she had a few conflicts with the SkyWing-Skylar because of their position in battle, but eventually grew to like her. She became quick friends with Shadowrunner and his dragonet, Comet. She grew to like Comet and helped train her in the ways of healing and fighting. 'Parakeet, Conure & Swan' They are part of Ninegills family and Abalone became great friends with them. She visits occasionally and studies the parrots there with the help of Parakeet. Gallery Iknowthisiscrap.png|Name Plate by Flare! Princess Abalone (Lined).jpg|Princess Abalone by Flare Ababababababababababalone .jpeg|By The Happy Dragon! PrincessAbalone.png Abalone ref. 2.0.png|Abalone's ref. sheet by me Abaloneredo by skaiagalaxy-d9pk409.png copy.jpeg|Abalone by the amazing SkaiaGalaxy/crystallinedragons! Check them out on Deviant Art! Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Animus Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier)